


so won't you take a breath and dive in deep

by seventeensteps



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, these two don't know how to have a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I open the door, and there he is. Tyrell Wellick.</p>
<p>“Let me in,” he says as soon as he sees me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so won't you take a breath and dive in deep

I open the door, and there he is, the only person I’ve never expected to see standing in my apartment’s dim-lit hallway.  Senior Vice President of Technology of the most despised conglomerate in America.

Tyrell Wellick.

“Let me in,” he says as soon as he sees me.

_What?_ “Why would I do that?” I’m tempted to just shut the door right in his handsome face. “And why are you even asking me that?”

Tyrell sighs visibly. “I’m not asking. Let me in. Invite me in,” the man says impatiently like it’s not the most ridiculous thing in the world, knocking on people’s door at 3 am and demanding them to invite him in.

“No.”

He takes a slow, deep breath. “Elliot.” It sounds like a warning. How does my name sound like a warning?

Fuck him. I slam the door shut.

A loud bang begins being repeated onto my dilapidated front door.

“ _Jesus_!” I yank the door open, “come in!”

The bastard smiles and marches into my room. “Not that hard, is it?”

I plant myself as far away from him as I can and cross my arms. “What do you want?”

He steps toward me.

“Stop right there,” I warn.

Another step.

“No,” I shake my head. “You yourself said that that was a one time thing.”

Another step.

Okay, shit. I can't walk away anymore because the wall’s already at my back. “Stop it.”

“That was before I killed someone.”

And that’s when I see them, glinting under the room’s yellow fluorescent light. Those _fangs_ , long and white and dangerous. Holy shit. No way. No fucking way.

“Yes.”

Is he saying what I think he’s saying?

“Yes,” he repeats, looking bored.

“No way.”

He exhales dramatically and has the audacity to roll his eyes at me. “Get a grip, Elliot. I just accidentally fed on her. She was testing my patien-“

“ _Accidentally fed on her_? You can’t _accidentally_ feed on a person, Tyrell. There’s nothing accidental about sucking someone’s blood until it’s all gone!”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that easy,” he mutters. “She was my first.”

“What do you mean?” I can’t believe any of this is real. Maybe it’s not. If it’s not, then please let me wake up really quick.

“She was the first person I’ve drunk from,” he explains, and then adds, “directly, anyway. I usually live off blood bags.”

This is all too much. At this point I’m just gaping at him like a fish. I think maybe I might have seen it coming, but I just don’t think it’s a possibility so I’ve never really thought about it. He’s pale like paper, he hates dogs. Come to think about it, I’ve never seen him eat anything, even after that… _incident_ when he complained that I was too thin and was bent on stuffing everything on the room service menu into my face. I told him to eat with me because it was obvious I wouldn’t be able to finish all of the food by myself. He refused and the problem was resolved by making me carry it all home. And no wonder he was so obsessed with my neck and the spot on my inner thigh.

I look at him and, currently, Tyrell seems satisfied that I’ve no more questions. He’s wrong though.

“Why are you here then?” I ask.

That question doesn’t piss him off. Weird. Tyrell moves even closer, and I notice how his nostrils flare. “Well,” his voice drops so low it reminds me of _that day_ , “why do you think a vampire comes to a human’s private space for?”

I momentarily hold my breath, then release it as slow as possible. I’m afraid I’d stir something if I did it too fast.

Smirking, he leans in and cups my face, his lips barely touching my ear. “To feed,” he whispers, then nibbles playfully at my earlobe. I shudder at the touch and the memory attached to it.

My hand comes up and rest on his shoulder. “Just go back to your blood bags.” I don’t know if I’m going to push him away or pull him in.

“No.” Tyrell has moved down to lick and suck at the pulse point just under my jaw, then grazing it lightly with his fang. If he applies only a little bit more pressure…

“Why?” My own voice is even deeper than usual I almost don’t recognize it.

He pauses, and says, “I don’t think I can anymore. Comparing to the fresh one, blood bags are disgustingly unsatisfying. I already had a taste of it.” Tyrell kisses my neck. “Now I won’t be able to stop thinking about sucking it directly from someone’s warm skin,” he purrs.

I grip his shoulder harder. “Then go find someone else. There’ll be plenty of people who’re willing to let you suck their throats, I’m sure.”

“You taste better,” he leers, “and I won’t be able to stop feeding with other people. I’ll just kill them again.”

I push him away, and, to my surprise, he goes obediently. “Are you going to kill me?”

Tyrell frowns chidingly like I’m a stupid child who won’t understand anything he says. “Of course not”

I frown back at him. “Why can’t you do the whole… _not killing_ thing with someone else then?”

The look on his face makes me shudder. “I don’t care if they live or die,” he says, voice indifferent.

The meaning behind those words shuts me up. Tyrell’s icy blue eyes are dark and dangerous and I find myself unable to look away.

He puts his hand on my cheek again. “Can I?” He requests. The softness and desperation in his voice almost make me yield immediately. The word ‘yes’ is there on the tip of my tongue.

“What about Joanna?”

“She’s my sister,” he says without a pause, and he must see the look on my face, because he adds, “we’re not related, but she’s like my sister. We’re turned at the same time.”

“Is this just feeding?” I can’t help the slight tremble in my voice.

His eyes soften, “Elliot,” thumb brushing a corner of my mouth, “it can be more than that if you’d like it to be.”

I want to lie, but I don’t think I can. Holding his gaze, I turn my head a bit to the side and kiss his palm. His pupils dilate and I see something akin to hunger in them. This is all too familiar.

Yet he just stands there, licking his lips. “You have to say it,” he says, his expression strained. “I don’t want to misread anything.”

I take a step toward him, and say, “okay,”

“Meaning?” He quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m yours.”

Eyes flashing, he grabs the back of my head and latches his mouth onto my neck, another hand securely attached to my lower back. I cant my head up for a better access. Mom would be so proud of me.

Tyrell keeps licking and kissing at the rhythmic pulse on the side of my neck, his fangs scraping at it lightly. I card through the dirty blond hair and let my fingers stay there. Shitshit _shit_. I’m going to lose it. “ _Tyrell._ ” I sound urgent but I don’t know why.

“Shhh,” he sucks what I believe will become an impressive hickey tomorrow onto my skin and inhales. “You’re getting sweeter and sweeter.”

I may have moaned at that. Tyrell pushes and walks me backward until my back hits the wall again, but now it’s different. I feel his erection pressing against mine. And then he kisses me. It’s clumsy, with me practically feeling like having my soul sucked right out of me and him carefully licking into my mouth. My tongue meets the sharp edge of his fang and he pulls back to gnaw on my bottom lip. “Not yet,” he pants. I don’t know how he can do it. If I had a hamburger in my hand I would eat it in an instant.

Tyrell goes back to mauling my throat, then pushes his thigh between my legs, and _move_. I let out an incoherent string of obscenities. It’s been a long time and I don’t think I’ll last very long. The hand behind my head comes down and fumbles at my button and zipper. His cold hand pulls me out and I yelp at the temperature. He chuckles tunelessly then starts moving his hand. “Elliot,” he kisses my neck. “Elliot, Elliot, _Elliot_ ,” he chants until that word loses its meaning and it is created anew.

My voice is a wreck. I say the only word I know, “ _Tyrell.”_

Tyrell sinks his fangs into my skin. I register a sharp pain for a brief moment, but then absolute euphoria floods through me. Waves after waves. It’s everywhere and I feel like almost losing consciousness but I still feel everything around me. Every touch, every smell, every sound. I hear a soft moan and then realize it comes from Tyrell, with his fangs lodging in my neck.

I don’t know how long we stay like that, fusing and elated, but then I gradually come down when Tyrell removes his teeth from my neck. I feel a bit lightheaded. I guess that’s what happens when your blood is nearly drained from you. We don’t say anything. Tyrell’s skin looks healthier. His lips are painted with blood. My blood.

It’s beautiful.

We kiss, lazily and languidly, like we have all the time in the world. I taste my own blood on his tongue, its metallic tang weirdly familiar, and hum into his mouth.

 

\--

 

We’re lying on my narrow bed with no space between us when the first ray of sunlight begins to trickle into my room.

“Will you die if you’re exposed to sunlight?” I ask, finger tracing patterns into his chest. I already know the answer but I still want to hear his voice.

“It’s a myth,” he answers, fingers playing with my hair, “but I’ll feel uncomfortable if it’s too bright.”

“Hmm.”

Wait. Something suddenly comes into my mind. “How do people get turned?”

He looks at me and kisses my nose. Tyrell is being suspiciously quiet.

“Tyrell?”

He kisses my nose again, “well.”

I stare at him.

“I’m sure I’ll be the first person to find that out when it happens,” he says calmly and smiles.

I can’t believe this. “Shit,” I say.

 

And kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by _Let the Right One In_.  
>  Title from _Haunting_ by Halsey. I'm in love with her entire album.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
